The Games part 1
by ThatoneobsessiveOtaku
Summary: Mikasa and Eren were chossen to be competitors for the 99th hunger games. Ironic having a baker and a hunter go together. they try to survive in the games but will it be too late to confess they fell for each other Eremika. Part 1 (Attack on titan x Hunger Games) Rated M for Character Deaths and possible smut.


**The Beginning**

 **7:14 pm**

 **District Twelve**

"Mikasa!",A girl called out. "Where are you my dad says we have to go soon it's not safe to be in the forest for too long you know!". It was a silent night probably the most peaceful the district has had in a while it was almost relieving.

Almost.

"Cmon we have to go, besides im starving!", She yelled out again. Just when she was doubtful she felt a hand tap her shoulder which frightened her looking behind seeing a familiar face.

"Miki don't do that to me I could have sworn I would've punched you if it weren't you".

The Asian stood in front of her with a smile she would tend to do from here and there, "Sorry Sasha I was caught up on hunting but I have a duck if you want", Sasha's eyes lit up seeing the duck in Mikasa's hand, "You actually got one Yahoo! can we roast it tonight it looks delicious!","Well if your dad lets us I guess there is no harm in doing so","Yes! let's go now im sure my dad is still at home if he approves we can have the duck just think about it the tasty tender meat and everything we could add salt or vegetables or something it would be soo nice and an-"

At that time Mikasa covered Sasha's mouth to try and stop her from talking, "As much as we'd love to I don't think we have the money for those ingredients and your drooling again Sash.". with eyes of disappointment Sasha moved Mikasa's hand and spoke.

"Yeah, I guess you're right but it nice thinking about it",

"It is.".

* * *

 _ **7:31 pm**_

 _ **District Twelve**_

It was a warm night in district twelve, but as satisfying as it was the people of district twelve were still in awe and sadness with the feeling of being trapped there.

Like a bird in a cage.

The two girls walked through the streets seeing along people affected by famine and beggars on the streets. This sickened them both and thinking about they're fortunate to even have a house.

The girls went inside their little home seeing one of their fathers on a chair sharpening a knife,"Mikasa, you can't always go in the forest it's dangerous it could be noticed and could lead to here and kill us all especially now because the reaping is tomorrow and there are more peacekeepers around.", The man said sternly, "More like peacekeeping bastards the way I look at it", Sasha mumbled, "Im sorry Mr. Blouse I'll try not to go to the forest too often but this time I was caught up in hunting and I have this", Mikasa revealed from her bag was a duck.

Marcus sighed massaging the bridge of his nose then said

"Despite me being a little bit pissed at you at least you brought home a duck so we don't starve...If you'd like since you got it would you like to have it tonight", "Sure we can have it tonight".

That moment Sasha jumped in the air and hugged Mikasa, "Yay! roasted duck tonight thank you, Mikasa!", Sasha said,"Yeah no problem Sasha now...can you please let go of me I think you're suffocating me", Realization hit Sasha as she let go, "hehe sorry Miki".

An hour past and the duck was ready when Sasha was looking at the duck with big eyes her father said, "Now Sasha don't let your eyes bigger than your stomach","D-Dad! just because I have an appetite doesn't mean I'll eat the whole thing", Sasha said embarrassed,"Sure you won't Sash", Her father said unconvinced.

Mikasa looked at the daughter and father arguing and laughing making her think of her family when she was younger...If only she'd-

"Mikasa are you good?", Sasha asked oblivious to what Mikasa was thinking about.

"Yeah I'm fine just having a train of thought that's all"Mikasa replied,"Well are you going to eat or what before me and my dad finish it all","Of course I am Sasha careful you don't eat too much","I won't Miki", Sasha laughed.

The three enjoyed their meal peacefully and happily. They'd always do something like before the day of the reaping because they don't know if this will be the last meal they'll have together especially since Mikasa and Sasha are both 17 and still at risk of being chosen to go into the games.

* * *

 _ **6:42 pm**_

 _ **District Twelve**_

"Eren! do you have the bread ready?","Yes mum hold on a second will you", Eren replied with his hands full, "you know if you keep this up you won't be in good shape when you go out to run this bakery all by yourself you know", A woman said behind him.

"Hey so much for motivation Isabel", Eren replied grumpily," hahaha aw what my cousin is non-motivational at all im just joking or am i", She giggled,"Now now Isabel we know Erens a hot head lets not tease him and we have a few customers so let's get moving"

"Yeah whatever mum", Eren mumbled the next moment feeling his ear being pulled,"H-HEY! ow, mum please let go","Eren you better behave or I'll do more than pull your ear","Y-Yes mum!",He yelped watching in the background Isabel laughing, (Smug little bastard), Eren thought.

A few moments later after dealing with customers the Jaegers finally get to rest for a bit while Eren went outside and snuck into the forest with a knife looking for a turkey or warm-blooded creatures around to find for food not just for himself but for time to time he gives it to those who really needed it.

He walked around the forest for a second admiring its beauty and seeing birds fly up in the sky then sighing, "If only I was a bird I'd fly out of this hell hole for sure perhaps this world.", He didn't notice straight away but he walked into a woman both bumping heads and falling backward.

"Hey watch where you're going", He yelled,"Well sorry I wasn't looking in the clouds.",She said back, "Who the hell do you think you are".

"Who do you think you are asshole just let me hunt and you do whatever you do and try not to bump into people", She said, "Well then i should just report you for being in this very forest","Oh and you think you won't be in trouble as well.",She stated at that moment Eren felt a bit dumb then replied,"Well if that's how it's going why not we shut our mouths about this whole meeting-you-here thing and we'll be both fine I hunt you hunt whatever"

"Sounds good. now if you will excuse me I'll be going now" As she left Eren felt that he knew here from somewhere he called out to her,"Wait if you don't mind can I ask for your name you just look familiar", He said.

She sighed and said,"Well it's dumb for you to ask me after you threatened to report me but... I guess it won't hurt if I tell you my name Its Mikasa Ackerman", He took a few seconds to come up with something then he remembered, "Wait your that girl who was the genius and practically perfect in my class its been a while", Eren replied,"And who are you?",Mikasa said.

"Eren Jaeger you know the guy who had an ill temper with the teacher I guess", Eren said. Mikasa eyes widened and were about to speak but she chose not to remembering something he did to her,"oh your that kid I...Do remember you sort of", She stated.

"Well nice to see you again sort of let's see if I can keep my anger in control next time we meet", He said as he walked away,"Yeah...I guess."Mikasa said quietly.

a few moments later Eren saw a flock of turkey sitting and sleeping in a spot as he got his knife aiming towards the turkey he felt a rush of wind past him and seeing a dead turkey with an arrow sticking out of its neck.

"What the...", Eren turned his head around seeing Mikasa still in her pose after releasing the bow,"Your not going to kill them with a small knife it'd be impossible to kill it even when it's sleeping", the Asian stated,"Well uh thanks Mikasa","No problem.", She left without a sound but before she did she looked back to the boy with turquoise eyes and said,"You should know there are peacekeepers in the area be wary don't want to get caught","Yeah...got it", She left him in awe and surprise.

He went up to the dead turkey and stuffed it in a bag and went his way.

* * *

 _ **9:23 pm**_

 _ **District Twelve**_

Eren walked through the streets with a cloak over his head so he won't get recognized seeing a group of beggars and homeless on the streets he looked at them and went towards them

"Hey, are you guys hungry...I have a turkey you can roast and have a meal", He said softly the eyes of those beggars lit up and looked at him with happiness,"Thank you young boy were grateful", Eren gave them the bag with a turkey inside it was a rather plump turkey which should fill them for a few days with a few stuff,"You can use these to make it taste nicer","Thank you very much".

Eren left and as he did he felt a hard kick to his back, "Fuck...What the hell was that for", He saw three other kids older by a year or two looking at him with angry and smiles...more like sadistic smiles

"Looky here look who we found Eren fucking Jaeger now what are you doing in our territory", One of them sneered,"Giving food to those who actually need it asshole", Eren said as he grabbed his collar and shoving him against a wall beginning to punch him it would've been easier if there were one of them but it can't be helped as he was thrown by one and kicked in the stomach by the other. the one who he shoved to the wall, Samuel grabbed Eren's collar instead from the ground and punched his face and his eye to the brink of it merely being cut.

"Take this Jaeger", Samuel said as he threw him against the wall causing him to have his sight all blurry feeling more kicking in his stomach. The next minute he knew he was thrown against some bins,"Should teach ya lesson cmon guys lets go before some peacekeeping bastards come along", The three ran along as Eren wiped the blood from his cut lip he put on his cloak again and left the scene.

When he got home his mother looked at him with crossed arms,"Eren where have you been I was worried sick about you",She said only just then she noticed the bruises and cuts on his face,"Don't tell me you got into another fight Eren why can't you be a good boy and make friends instead of picking fights!?", She yelled as she rubbed his face,"I didn't start it...it was those assholes who lives on Evandale way-", Eren felt a slap against his face shocked looked at his mothers face who eyes were filled with tears

"That is no excuse my lord you covered in bruises what am I going to do with you my boy I thought you said you won't get into fights and look at you!", She yelled,"I'm sorry ma I really am...", He felt her hug him,"Eren please stop getting into trouble...It's painful for me to see you like this you know...", She said softly,"I know ma I'll try.".

"You'll keep that promise when the reaping ends tomorrow alright...","Yeah if I don't get picked.", Her face turned into anger as she said,"You will not be picked my boy you will not you haven't been picked for five years and two years more!", He laughed seeing his mothers funny angry face,"So stop being so negative! no wonder you haven't had a girlfriend yet.","Mum!?", Eren yelled blushing,"What you don't have a lady friend yet or someone imparticular","N-No anyways im gonna go to bed g-good night!",He said yelling.

His mother watched her son running to his room closing the door and she laughed softly and said,"Good night my child".

* * *

 _ **9:46 am**_

 _ **District twelve, the day of the reaping**_

"Mikasa are you ready", Sasha asked as she was knocking on Mikasa's door,"Yeah give me a second Sash!",She yelled from the other side of the door","Hurry the reaping starts at 10".

Mikasa came out wearing a plain blue dress and a bow on the other with her hair done up in a ponytail,"You look perfect Miki now let's go my dad will meet us there", The two left the house running down the streets all the way to where the reaping took place. They waited in line seeing people prick the fingers and leave and it came their time to get their fingers pricked,"Finger please", The man asked as Mikasa put her index finger out and the man pricked her finger getting her blood for identification and she left to get in line where all the women were placed in.

as soon as every one of district twelve had been identified they were all lined up in their lines seeing a woman with extravagant hair and makeup appear with glasses,"Welcome to this year 99th Hunger games!", she said through the microphone,"Now as you all know the hunger games consists of children aged 12-18 to compete and be the victors of the hunger games for the entertainment for the capitol", Mikasa felt disgusted by people dying for entertainment was inhumane and wrong but she had no say in what the capital dictates.

"Now here's a video from the capitol for you to learn what it means for the capital", The woman said as she clicked a button seeing President Zackly speaking.

"Hello to all of District twelve as you know I am President Zackly of Panem to announce the 99th Hunger Games. Two people Man and Woman at ages 12-18 may compete in this to fight for victory and accomplishment and become the victor, to become champion now however if you do win you may live in peace and we the capital will never harm you and you and your families will live in peace and wealth. If you win of course. Now may the odds ever be in your favor."

The video cuts off and the attention comes back to the woman,"Now then I will draw the names and as they say...Ladies first", She reached into the glass ball picking up a name. Mikasa's heart pounded hard knowing she put in her name twenty times for tesserae and the moment passed when the woman picked up the piece of paper.

"Our female competitor of District twelve for the 99th games will be...Sasha Blouse", Mikasa heart sunk hearing this and seeing the expression on Sasha's face was heartbreaking,"N-No this can't be happening please..let this be a dream...PLEASE NO!", Sasha yelled when she was getting dragged away from peacekeepers Mikasa didn't know if this was instinct or bravery a mix of both as she tried to run to her best friend,"No not Sasha please!", Mikasa yelled as she tried to get through the peacekeepers,"I...I volunteer as tribute!", She yelled.

The peacekeepers let go of Sasha as the woman started to speak,"Congratulations to Mikasa Ackerman she will be your female competitor and our first ever volunteer for the games", Sasha looked at Mikasa wide-eyed with shock and sadness,"M-Mikasa don't do this...",Mikasa looked sad but said,"Don't worry too much just go...",Mikasa replied,"M-Miki- MIKASA PLEASE DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!",Sasha yelled as the peacekeepers dragged her away,"Mikasa!", Mikasa being the Ackerman she was forced her self not to cry no matter how much she wanted to.

"Come up the stage don't be shy", The woman said. Mikasa went up shaking a bit and stood next to her,"Your female competitor this year Mikasa Ackerman!", all though no one clapped she went to the next ball for males,"Now for the men, the competitor will be...Eren Jaeger!",She said.

Carla Jaeger couldn't believe it she broke down to the ground crying,"No please not my son please not him god no this is not happening not my boy, not my child!", she cried out. Erens eyes widened and felt the peacekeepers tap him on the back to move along and he did he was wide-eyed in terror walking up the stairs standing next to the lady,"Here are your competitors for 99th games! Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger!".

Both of them were scared both of them were depressed of the situation they didn't what to do now or what the future held for them.

They both knew one thing what they had to do.

Survive.

* * *

 **HELLO!**

 **I was watching Hunger Games lately and was inspired to do this**

 **But don't worry I'll continue my other story (attack on titan x a silent voice)**

 **But I hope you enjoyed this please review I do appreciate them and until chapter seeya till then!**


End file.
